Best Question EVER Guardians Edition
by badboylover24
Summary: Guardians Edition of Best Question Ever, requested by NeoDragon X. Everything and everyone belongs to their proper owners. Enjoy.


**Best Question EVER: Guardians Version!**

**Summary: **Guardians Edition of Best Question EVER, requested by NeoDragonX. Lionwing, Rainbow Dash, and their guardians have been together for over a year. Now the gryphon want to ask his girlfriend something _really_ important.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

Under a large oak tree just outside of Ponyville, a black-and-gold gryphon was passing back and forth a little impatiently. But he's not just any gryphon mind you. He's Lionwing, the gryphon from Camelot…and Rainbow Dash's boyfriend for over a year. With him and watching him are his guardian Rayquaza and her boyfriend Helios, Rainbow's Guardian.

Now I know what you're thinking: Why is Lionwing pacing back and forth like some nervous wreck? Well, Helios is wondering the same thing. But we're about to find out as the five (or six) they're waiting for enter the scene. First to arrive is Taylean and Rarity, who came wearing a lovely sunbonnet decked out with red, white, and yellow roses (artificial ones, mind you). Next to arrive are Discord, Dharak, Devon, and Cornwall, who arrive via flash of light. Seeing them all here, Lionwing breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice," he said to them. "Sorry if I disrupted anything."

"Oh, Lionwing, dear," Rarity replied. "When you told Taylean and me it involves Rainbow, we simply _had _to come no matter what."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Cornwall. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Lionwing assured him. "The reason I called you all here is because of something seriously important."

"So what is it?" asked Discord, noticing the nervous look on the gryphon's face.

"Well, as you all know…Rainbow and I…we've been together for over a year now, and…" He took a deep breath before telling them with a blush on his face. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"WHAAAT?!" Helios yelled with wide eyes.

"Oh, dear," Taylean gulped as Dharak stepped up to the black dragon.

"Easy, Helios," he said to him. "No need to freak out!"

"Are you kidding me?!" the black dragon snapped, struggling to get at Lionwing. "He's gonna ask Rainbow to marry him! I'm not _cool _with that!"

"You _know _of course that they deserve each other, Helios," Rayquaza explained, "especially since you and I are mates now." The Darkus Dragonoid stopped in mid-struggle before turning to the green dragon with a sweat-drop.

"I _hate_ it when you make a point," he sighed before going over and hugging her, "but I love ya anyway. Okay, he's got my blessing, but he better not hurt her in the future."

"I give you my word," Lionwing promised. Rarity covered her mouth with her eyes sparkling with tears before rushing forth and hugging him.

"Oh, Lionwing, that is the best news I've heard in my entire life!" Discord chuckled in reply.

"I was wondering if you were gonna pop the question," he replied as Devon took out a tissue Dharak offered him and blew into it.

"Well, my decisions is why I've called you all here," Lionwing then said. "I need your help with it. Rarity, first off, I was wondering if I can have a one of your gems and have Taylean help make it into a ring for Rainbow."

"I'll let you choose the best one for it," she replied, tears of joy still in her eyes. With a grateful smile, the gryphon then turned to Discord and Dharak.

"Second, Discord and Dharak," Lionwing added, "I'm planning to propose to Rainbow at the Grand Galloping Gala coming up in a couple of days. Do you think you, your wives, Drago, and Twilight can help us set it up so it will go perfectly?"

"I'm sure Drago and the girls would be delighted," Discord answered with a smile.

"In fact," Dharak added, "Twilight will be so happy, she'll be crying as much as Rarity here." He then ignored the glare from the Unicorn as Lionwing turned to Devon and Cornwall.

"Finally, guys…if she says yes…I want you to be my best dragon." The two-headed dragon smiled in reply.

"It'll be our honor," Devon replied. With grateful smiles to all of them, Lionwing then gathered them together in a huddle.

"Okay," he whispered to them, "here's the plan…"

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

A couple of days later, Rainbow was in Taylean and Rarity's boutique, trying on the new gown that they have made for her for her date with Lionwing at the Gala. Helios and Rayquaza have already gone ahead of their partners so as to get things ready as per Lionwing's request. As they were finishing up, the blue Pegasus couldn't help but notice Rarity's eyes brimming with tears, and it got her worried.

"Hey, Rare," she asked, "you okay? You didn't prick a hoof or anything, did you?" Rarity and Taylean don't want to give away the surprise to her friend, so the Unicorn has to think up a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm fine, darling," Rarity answered, wiping away her tears. "I…I just couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you look." Rainbow then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Well, I have _you _to thank for that," she stated. "You two have really outdone yourselves this time.

Her gown is made of a special silk that glows and changes colors like the aurora borealis when she moves about and with lace trimmings on her shoulders. She also has on glass slippers to bring out the trimmings and an opal necklace with matching earrings. Her mane looks like her hairstyle from her last time at the Gala but with a couple of braids added to it, laced with shiny pearls. Rainbow then went over and hugged her Unicorn friend.

"Thanks a lot, guys," she said to her and Taylean. "I can't wait until Lionwing arrives; he's gonna love this new look." Taylean smiled as he too fought back the urge to cry.

"Yes, I agree with you, dear…" Rainbow then blinked with realization.

"Hey, don't you need to get yourselves ready too?"

"Oh, yes," Rarity replied. "Of course. Thanks you, Rainbow."

"And don't worry," Taylean added. "Lionwing will arrive shortly." He and his partner then left to get themselves ready for the Gala.

A minute after they left, the bell jingled to tell Rainbow that somepony just came in. She turned and smiled when she saw that it's Lionwing, dressed in a red cape and suit. She couldn't help but blush as he gawked at her.

"Wow," he breathed out. "You look gorgeous, Rainbow." She giggled as she looked away bashfully.

"Oh, quit it, ya goofball," she replied. "You're embarrassing me." He then went up to her and nuzzled his beak into her neck.

"Can I help it if you're always making yourself adorable for me every chance you get?" He then gave her a nip light enough to tickle her, causing her to pull back with a laugh to make him laugh as well. He then went up to her side and stood beside her like a gentlecolt.

"Shall we then?" Rainbow nodded in reply, knowing that Spike will drop by later to escort Rainbow to the Gala himself. The couple then exits the boutique together to step outside and under the sunset-colored sky.

Rainbow was in awe when she saw the vehicle that Twilight has picked out for her and Lionwing. It is a large chariot built to look like a cloud fit for a Greek god, trimmed with golden lightning bolts and golden wheels. Drawing the chariot were three Pegasi Soldiers in golden armor.

"Allow me, milady," Lionwing said to her before he opened the door for her. She then placed her hoof into his held out talon and kissed his cheek before he helped her into the vehicle. The gryphon practically blushed before stepping into the chariot after her. Once the two of them are inside, the Pegasi took off into the air to drive them to Canterlot Castle.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"_Crazy Daddy to Bright Eyes_," Discord's voice called through the star earring Twilight's wearing (compliments of him, of course), "_any sign of the targets? Over?_" Twilight rolled her eyes in answer.

"Again with the code names?" Drago groaned. "Really?"

"For the last time, Discord," Twilight answered, "no, they're not." Garble and Salamence turned to her and Drago with surprise.

"Is he getting worked up _again_?" Garble asked.

"He's just psyched about you-know-what," Drago answered. "Of course, I'm a little excited myself; this idea is sure to make this year's gala memorable…for Rainbow, that is." The four of them then looked out at the VIP section of the gala at their side.

Everything is set up perfectly as Lionwing requested: decked out to look like a true dancing floor but with a Daring Do theme to it; the Wonderbolts and Daring Do herself, alongside her guardian Xerneas, also there as honored guests…

"Wait a second," Drago said, getting a better look at the area. "Is that…_Ahuizotl and Yveltal_?" It was indeed Ahuizotl, dressed in a navy blue tux and a white tie and talking with Daring, who's dressed in a crimson/maroon gown with only one shoulder with a plump red rose on it. And with them is indeed Yveltal, wearing a red cape and chatting with Xerneas, who has on a rainbow/aurora patterned scarf. Quickly, Drago held his earpiece (from Dharak) to his ear.

"Guys, we got a problem!" he said. "Ahuizotl and Yveltal are at the VIP dance floor!"

"_What the—D'oh, I _knew _I forgot something!_" Dharak replied._ "Don't worry, you four, they're fine. They're Miss Do and Miss Xerneas' dates_."

"What?" the four asked flatly.

"_Well, Daring told Ahuizotl that he's Rainbow's favorite villain in the series, and he agreed to come as her date so as to make her night even more special. Yveltal did the same with Xerneas for Helios." _

"_But just between us,"_ Discord added,_ "I think those guys actually doing it because they got a crush on Miss Do and Miss Xerneas_." Garble and Salamence, who overheard the chaos demon and his guardian, covered their mouths with burps.

"Gross…"

"Aw, dude…"

"_What was that burp?_" Dharak asked.

"Nothing," Twilight answered. "Garble and Salamence just threw up in their mouth about the crush thing Discord mentioned."

"Well, at least it helped me overcome _this _stupid getup I'm wearing," Garble stated, looking down at the red tux he has on.

"_You_? I'm the one wearing the tie here!" Salamence snapped, pointing at his blue bow tie around his neck.

"_Oh, come on,_" Discord stated. "_You look attractive enough to win the girls over just like at ours, Arcy, and Tia's wedding_."

"Which reminds me," Garble asked, "was it _really _necessary for her to throw us the bouquets?"

"Yeah," Salamence added with a growl. "Seriously!"

"_We told you; it was _random!" Dharak protested. "_Besides, we thought it was gonna be _Twilight _and _Drago _who'll catch them_."

"Hey!" Twilight and Drago cried.

"_Well, we did!" _Discord protested._ "I was even surprised that you started crying when we told you that Lionwing's gonna propose to Rainbow_." Twilight would've made a remark had she not notice said couple's chariot in the sky.

"Discord, Dharak, their chariot's arriving now!" she said. "Operation Pop the Question is a go!"

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"Welcome to our Grand Galloping Gala, Rainbow Dash and Lionwing," Princess Luna said to them as they came in. Next to her, King Sombra, Giratina, and Lord Darkrai stood straight and with welcoming smiles.

"Thanks, Princess Luna," Rainbow said. "I just know it's gonna be an awesome night because I'll be enjoying it with Lionwing here." She then nuzzled affectionately into the gryphon's soft shoulder as he blushed in reply.

"Yes, I am thinking the same thing as I will be with my beloved Luna here," Sombra reply with a smile at his Moon Princess.

"And I with Giratina," Darkrai added, nuzzling with his Lady of the Underworld. "By the way, I understood that Discord has something special planned for this year's Gala."

"Oh, no," Rainbow groaned, turning to the two royals and their guardians with shock. "He's not gonna scare everypony in the garden with statues chasing them all over the place, is he?"

"No, of course not," Luna chuckled. "Besides, he, Dharak, Drago, and Twilight already came to an agreement with the garden surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Rainbow asked with a slight gulp.

"Every time you smell a flower, it will sneeze out a puff of golden glitter," Giratina answered.

…

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it got the Cake Twins' approval," Sombra chortled. Rainbow did a face-hoof with a groan.

"I should've guess…"

"Anyway, Discord and Dharak said it's going to be a surprise he's holding at the VIP dance floor," Luna stated. "Trust me, you will love it. Even my sister and Arceus approve of it as well."

"Oh, speaking of which," Lionwing said, "we should head over there as well, Dashie. Twilight, Drago, and I had an arrangement for the two of us there, and it's where we'll meet up with Helios and Rayquaza." Rainbow turned to him with surprise.

"Us? At the VIP dance floor?" She then arched her eyebrow at her gryphon boyfriend. "Lion, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, I heard about your bad time last time you were at the Gala," he answered nervously, "so I thought I can make this year better for you."

"Ohh," she replied, her face changing to an expression of touched flattery, "that's so sweet." She then nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle. "But it will _still _be the best night ever as long as you're with me."

Lionwing mentally sighed with relief as he returned the nuzzle. That was way too close. If Rainbow has figured out his surprise, the whole thing will be ruined.

"So…you ready to go?" he asked once they're done nuzzling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, "especially since you went through all that trouble for me." The two of them then left to head for their destination. Luna, Sombra, and their guardians then turned to see Discord and Dharak with their wives Celestia and Arceus and gave them a wink. Returning the wink, Discord whispered into Celestia's ear as did Dharak into Arceus', and the High Queen and High Lady nodded with knowing smiles before the two royal couples left as well, slowly following Rainbow and Lionwing.

LWRD*~*~*~*DRWL

"Names?" asked the brown Earth Pony bouncer.

"Lionwing and Rainbow Dash," the gryphon answered calmly. The bouncer then looked down at his clipboard and nodded when he found the names.

"Helios and Rayquaza told me to expect you," he answered, removing the blocking line. "Enjoy your evening together," The couple then entered the dance floor before the bouncer replaced it again. They were soon greeted by their guardians.

"So what do you think?" Rayquaza asked Rainbow. "Did Discord outdo himself tonight or what?"

Rainbow was in awe at what she saw. The entire dance floor is decorated to look like something out of one of her favorite Daring Do novels: tropical trees; tiki totems; even some of the main treasures in display cases, like the Sapphire Statue from the first book.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped. "Discord did all of _this_?"

"Yeah, and I think I know why," Helios said, pointing at the side. Rainbow turned and gasped when she saw her and Helios' heroes approaching them.

"Daring Do!" she cried. "And Xerneas? You're here? AT THE GALA?!"

"Their Majesties ask that we come as honored guests, and we accepted," Daring answered, hugging her huge fan like they did the last time they saw each other.

"We also brought our dates with us too with their approval," Xerneas added.

"Your dates?" Lionwing asked with confusion. He gawked with acute horror when Ahuizotl and Yveltal stepped up to Daring and Xerneas' sides, both looking cool and collected. Rainbow jumped back with shock. But before she could attack, the other Pegasus and her guardian stepped up to her quickly.

"Don't worry, Rainbow," Daring said quickly. "Ahuizotl and Yveltal are okay; they're our dates." The couple stared at her with surprise and confusion.

"Say what?"

"You're dating your arch-nemesis?"

"Trust me," Helios answered with a nod. "I was as shocked as you are."

"We occasionally hold a truce for special occasions such as this Gala," Yveltal explained casually.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow replied with a huge smile. "Just like in Book 7, _Daring Do and the Eye of the Tiger_. You two had to team up when Caballeron offers his aid for riches to the demon Neko-Naga, who wanted to enslave the village of Jitzu for its magical ninja weapons!"

"You wrote about that?" Ahuizotl asked, turning to Daring with surprise.

"It was quite the momentous adventure for me and Xerneas," she answered with a shrug before she and her guardian gave him and Yveltal a sly smirk.

"Besides," Xerneas added, "we thought you looked pretty cute when you were astounded by Master Shihan's words of wisdom." Rainbow, Lionwing, and their guardians couldn't help but laugh at the blush that formed on Ahuizotl and Yveltal's faces. Ahuizotl then cleared his throat quickly.

"Anyway," he then said, "Yveltal and I had agreed to accompany Miss Do and Miss Xerneas here to this formal. But do not worry; we have no intention to cause any trouble."

"Even if someone asks if you four have romantic relationships going on?" asked Rayquaza.

"Yeah, nothing personal," Helios added, "but we heard that you have some fans who support the Daring/Ahuizotl and Xerneas/Yveltal pairings." Yveltal and Ahuizotl's faces became redder as Daring and Xerneas gave a cute giggle at his reaction.

"Uh, Daring, why don't we go get something to drink?" Ahuizotl asked nervously.

"I have to agree with him, Xerneas," Yveltal added with a slight gulp. "It's starting to feel a little warmer all of a sudden." Rayquaza then noticed Applejack and Wolfurio's stand nearby.

"Well, there's Applejack and Wolfurio's stand over there," she pointed out to the Daring Do couple and their guardians. "Trust me, you haven't lived until you've tried their apple cider."

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Yveltal replied thoughtfully.

"Wow, I haven't had apple cider since I was a filly," Daring replied. "Thanks, Rayquaza." They then left to get some cider.

"Oh, Applejack and Wolfurio are gonna flip from this," Lionwing stated with a smirk.

"I just thought it'll be good for her business," Rayquaza explained.

"I think he's talking about seeing Ahuizotl and Yveltal here at the Gala, Ray-Ray," Helios stated.

"Oh, right." But after seeing that it worked out fine, they relaxed and enjoyed their evening together.

And boy did they enjoy it. They chatted with the members of the Wonderbolts, who were very impressed with the aerial performance the couples later demonstrated together. They had a good laugh when Prince Blueblood and his guardian Lugia screamed and ran off like a girls when Ahuizotl and Yveltal roared at them for offending Daring and Xerneas (and even harder when they thanked them with a kiss on the cheek each). And they enjoyed some of Applejack and Wolfurio's apple sweets while chatting with them about the things they usually talk about.

At least an hour later, Discord, Celestia, and their guardians made their way to the VIP dance floor, the signal to Lionwing that it's time. He quickly checked his pocket and felt the ring box inside when Rainbow wasn't looking.

"Hey, there's Discord and Dharak," he heard his sweetheart say, and he turned to see the High King and High Lord step onto the stage with the musicians and singers.

"They must be here to carry out Discord's surprise," Helios replied, playing along.

"I wonder what Discord has in mind," Rayquaza wondered, playing along as well. Everyone at the dance floor turned its attention to the stage as Discord tapped on the mike to make sure it's on.

"Hello, testing," he said into it. "One, two, three…can everypony here me good?" Seeing that they can, he went on. "Alright, everypony. Tonight, I have a special treat for you all, but first my beautiful wife Queen Celestia, my guardian Dharak, and his wife Arceus, and I wish to thank you all for coming to our Grand Galloping Gala…and Dharak and I personally like to thank whoever made our nephews-in-law Prince Blueblood and Lugia scream like girls. You've truly made our night." Everypony laughed in reply, but Celestia and Arceus just glared at their husbands. However, they smirked when they saw the smirk they're trying to fight on their face.

"Well, as we was saying," Dharak then said into his own mike, "we have a special treat for you tonight that our wives agree you'll all enjoy: a dance for all of you romantic couples out there, sung in a duet by our favorite singers…drum roll, please?" The drummer obeyed, and Discord made sure that the singers are ready. When he did, he turned back to the audience.

"Please give a big hoof for Sapphire Shores, the Pony of Pop…and Lake Timbers, the Stallion of Style!" The audience cheered when Sapphire herself stepped onto the stage, alongside a storm blue Pegasus Pony with a curly blackish-blond mane and tail, golden eyes, and a crimson Spanish guitar for a Cutie Mark (Lake Timbers).

"Omigosh!" Rainbow squealed with delight. "They're two of my favorite singers!"

"I know," Lionwing said. "I wonder what duet they're going to sing." They watched as Discord and Dharak gave the band a nod, and they started to play. Rainbow placed her hooves over her mouth with a gasp when she recognized the music.

"It's our song…" She turned and blushed when she saw Lionwing hold his claw up to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled as he placed her hoof into his claw, and he led her onto the dance floor, being the first pair to step on. As Lionwing took Rainbow into his arms in a waltz and started to dance with her, Discord and Celestia stepped onto the floor as well, followed by Dharak and Arceus, Ahuizotl and Daring Do, Xerneas and Yveltal, and Helios and Rayquaza. Soon, many pairs were dancing on the dance floor as Lake and Sapphire started their duet.

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

_**Both: **_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Lionwing held Rainbow closer to him as she then placed her chin on his shoulder. He can feel her heart beating against his in perfect sync. He can hardly believe that so much has happened to him over the last one year plus that he has been in love with this rainbow-maned filly.

_**Lake:**_ Anything that you desire

Anything at all

_**Sapphire:**_ Anything at all

_**Lake:**_ Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

When they first met, Lionwing and Rayquaza were hired by Discord and Dharak (who was Razenoid back then) to get to Rainbow and Helios so they can get to Celestia and Arceus. But because of Devon and Cornwall, they have grown to fall in love with Rainbow and Helios. They were practically attempting to go against Discord to win their love.

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things

_**Sapphire:**_ Wondrous things are sure to happen

_**Lake:**_ We'll see the universe

And dance on Saturn's rings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oooh, yeah-ah

_**Both: **_Fly with me

And I will be

_**Lake:**_ Your wings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, your wings

When Discord and Razenoid kidnapped Rainbow, Rayquaza, Arceus, and Celestia, Lionwing and Helios immediately rushed forward to fight the Chaos Duo and save their girls. In the end, they won the battle and Rainbow's love. Thus finding his place among his friends in Equestria. Rainbow has made his life a living heaven. Even Helios let him stay with her, despite beating him in the Courtship Battle, so that he can be with Rayquaza as well.

_**Sapphire:**_ Anything that you desire

Anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

Hearing his cue, Lionwing took a strong grip on Rainbow's waist and shot up into the air with her. She let out a cry of surprise that he finds adorable before they started spinning around in an aerial waltz.

"Lionwing, what are you—?!" He only silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Just go with the flow, Rainy," he purred, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's a little something I had planned just for you."

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your wings

_**Lake:**_ Let me be your wings

_**Sapphire:**_ Let me be your only love

_**Lake:**_ Get ready for

Another world of wondrous things

_**Sapphire:**_ Wondrous things

The dancers then looked up to watch the pair waltz above them as if it were part of the show.

"Lionwing, just what exactly are you planning?" Rainbow asked, although she's enjoying this little surprise of his.

"This," he answered, swishing his tail. Seeing his signal, Discord used his powers to have a cloud float towards them, and they settled upon it.

_**Lake:**_ We'll see the universe

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, you'll be…

_**Lake:**_ And dance on Saturn's rings

_**Sapphire:**_ Oh, I'll be…

_**Lake:**_ Heaven isn't too far

_**Sapphire:**_ Heaven is where you are

_**Lake:**_ Stay with me and

_**Both: **_Let me be your wings

Discord then snapped his fingers again, and a mike appeared above the two lovebirds. Lionwing then began his speech to Rainbow as he freed her from his embrace:

"Rainbow, before I met you, my life was nothing but servitude. But then you came along and helped me realize that it's not servitude that will help me be accepted but friendship…and love. You were first my friend and then my lover right after.

"I love everything about you: your devotion to your loved ones, your adventurous spirit, your determination…you're all I need to make my heart truly complete…and it will mean the whole world to me if you keep it that way." Rainbow's heart began pounding like crazy at those words.

"Lion, are you—" She covered her mouth with a gasp when he took the red ring box out of his pocket, held it between his wing tips, and got down on one front knee. She felt tears sting her eyes as he then opened the box to reveal a beautiful multi-colored diamond on a golden band.

"Rainbow Dash," he asked her softly with his heart pounding hard in his chest, "will…will you…will you mar—"

"YES!" Rainbow screamed with delight before tackling her beloved boyfriend with a kiss. They then fell back onto the cloud but don't seem to care as they kept on kissing. Below them, the crowds cheered for the newly engaged couple (even Helios and Rayquaza), and the band started to play a wedding song. The two of them don't seem to have noticed as they broke the kiss, and Lionwing slipped the ring onto Rainbow's held out left hoof. He smiled as the diamond sparkled alongside her teary eyes.

"Rainbow, you've made me the happiest gryphon ever." Rainbow just turned to him in reply.

"Nothing will make me any happier than spending the rest of my life with you," she whimpered before kissing him again. He simply wrapped his wings around her and returned the kiss, excitement in his heart that he's marrying the greatest Pegasus in all of Equestria.


End file.
